Guide on how to greet a Xenomorph (Updated - 2016)
by T4R
Summary: This is an updated guide of my 1st version of it.


p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Disclaimer: I own nothing of the avp series, any series related to avp, nor do I care what genders the xeno's have, if it's a girl xeno you found then so be it, just like if it's a boy xeno /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"My name is T4R, My friends call me Raver, Today i will tell you How to befriend a wild xenomorph./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Items you will need-/p  
ul  
lispan style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 20px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A human arm./span/span/li  
lispan style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 26px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Xenomorph insurance./span/span/li  
lispan style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 26px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"lots of guts./span/span/li  
lispan style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"span style="font-size: 30px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Must be insane / Love Xenomorphs (Required)/span/span/li  
/ul  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 1-br /*Approach a Xenomorph with caution, They are sensitive to sudden movement, But remember you are risking your life by following this guide.../p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 2-br /*When your at about tail lengths away from the alien, Slowly get to your knees and bring out a Human Arm to give to the alien, If done correctly the alien will slowly come towards you to take it,br /Don't freak if it takes the arm quickly or you may get eaten next. Each alien is different and will act differently towards this, be warned you are also MEAT./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 3-br /*Once the alien has been fed and feels more comfortable with you near by, Slowly put your hand towards its head as a sign of trust, Be cautious that the alien doesn't take a bite out of your hand./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 4-br /*Put your hand on the aliens head, This is hard for those who have xenophobia./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 5-br /*Give the xenomorph a Hug and pray that it wont kill you. If you feel afraid, hold a cookie, but be warned: Xenomorphs love cookies, but not as much as your face./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Step 6-/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"*If you're still alive, then it worked and you just made a great friend today, if it didn't work then at least you fed a Xenomorph right? That's what truly matters./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"*This guide is for crazy people, Do not attempt in real life*/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This is story was inspired by:/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Teagan - Xenomorph (Very old friend)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"David - PredAlien (Very old friend)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Akuma - Xenomorph (GF)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Blade - PredAlien (Sister)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Hunter - PredAlien (Sister)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ancient - PredAlien (Sister)/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This story is not complete, more will be added to it later down the road. /p 


End file.
